Glowing Moon
by SAga4000
Summary: After an accident that took their mother's life, Laura and her sister Luna must learn to live alone, as their father searches for clues to the man or group responsible for the assassination.
1. Introduction to Glowing Moon

Hey there readers, SAga4000 here with a new story ^^

Ok just to let you in this Fanfic, we'll be focusing more on The Valentine sisters (

Laura and Luna) and how they deal with their lives without having their father

around.

And the reason why I'm creating a new storyline will be explained in the first chapter.

Till then, see you guys and girls, and I hope to hear from you soon ^^


	2. Beginnings, beginnings

Chapter One: Beginnings, beginnings 

A young woman, with long black hair tied to a ponytail and red eyes entered

the cylinder shaped house, that she had and most likely will call her home.

She placed her gun on the shelf and sat on the chair.

_CRASH!!!!!_

She sighed, within another girl's screams of frustration could be heard coming from

the small but yet productive kitchen. " Stupid! Pans, why can't you just stay where

your suppose to be!? Laura we need to fix this pile of junk!"

Soon the girl came out looking at Laura slightly annoyed.

" I'll get you new pans and other culinary tools later, when we can afford it." Laura

answered bluntly.

The girl huffed and went back to kitchen and finished up, on whatever she was

cooking.

Laura looked at the full moon as it gave out a soft, calming glow in the night

sky.

Minutes later, a familiar scent filled the room.

" Luna, you're cooking curry again aren't you."

Luna's head peeked out from the kitchen. " Was that a question?" She asked.

Laura remained silent, she sighed. " Guess not."

Luna looked at the food and turned off the stove, soon she stared into metal

pot and saw her own pair of red eyes, the trade mark between Laura and her.

' _Well duh, we're sisters, we're suppose to have the same color of eyes…' _She

thought.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Laura answered it.

" Sorry to bother you at this hour, but is the Valentine residence?" The post boy

asked.

Laura nodded.

" Oh good, I have a letter for you." He said digging in his bag to pull out an envelope.

Laura took it and thanked him as he bid them a good night. She closed the door.

Luna stepped out wiping her hands with the apron. " Is it a letter from Papa?"

She asked eagerly.

" We'll have open it and see." She stated the obvious, going to the shelf and opening

the drawer only to pull out a small knife.

Gently cutting the top of the seal, Laura opened it and pulled the letter.

Then she read the contents.

_Laura,_

_I'm sorry to say, but I won't be coming back to Edge city anytime soon._

_I've gotten more clues that could lead me to group trying to assassinate us._

_So don't wait for me, I might still be gone for another year or so…_

_And please tell your sister to stop calling on my phone, especially when there's _

_trouble ahead. If she asks, tell her ' The phone lines are tapped'_

_Please tell Luna I'm sorry to disappoint her the most, and that she has to be strong now. _

_Stay out of trouble and keep each other safe,_

_Your father, _

_Vincent._

Laura folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

" So when is he coming? Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week?" Luna asked her sister.

She sighed. " He's not coming back anytime soon."

Luna frowned. " Oh ok…"

" But he might come next year." Laura told her, hoping to lighten the mood.

Luna nodded automatically.

" Well I better put the sheets back in the closet and lock the guest room…" She said,

her voice cracking slightly.

Laura just sat on the chair and did anything to comfort her for the moment, knowing it

would be useless anyway.

Then she looked at the calendar.

' _It's Luna's 16__th__ birthday next week, and he's not even going to be here for it.'_

She thought, as she sighed.

Ever since the accident that claimed their mother's life, Vincent, their father

placed them in Cloud and Tifa's care, not that they didn't mind living with the Strifes,

but they rarely see him as he went off investigating to find the man or people behind

the attacks.

Though she didn't really mind, secretly she's been more worried about Luna then

herself.

Laura turned to Luna seconds later, when the sound of plates and serving

bowls were placed on the table.

Luna sat on the other side of the table and took some curry and rice, then began eating

like there was nothing wrong at all.

Laura sighed and took her share of the food.

Then tasted it herself.

" It's good." Laura commented.

Luna nodded and puts on a fake smile then began eating as fast as she could.

When she was done Luna put her plate in the sink and went upstairs in a rush, then

she slammed her door shut. Most likely she was talking to her friends with on her

phone.

Laura stood up and cleaned the table, putting the leftover food in plastic containers

and placed them in the fridge, then went over to the sink and cleaned the plates.

After she was done, Laura walked up the stairs and halt on the last step, hearing her

sister's voice.

Luna sighed as she heard the same old recording again. _" The number you are calling _

_cannot be reached please try again later..."_

She threw her phone and let it land on the floor.

Walking towards her window she opened it and sat on the ledge and looked at the full

moon.

Laura knocked on her door and came in.

She sighed after seeing her sister by the window.

Picking up her sister's phone, she spoke in a monotone voice. " You know,

dad isn't going to be happy that you're calling his phone again."

Luna sighed. " But he's been gone for two years, we can't contact him at all… Then

he sends this letter out of the blue, telling us he'll be gone for another year"

" --that means he'll be gone for three years… And miss your 19th birthday, then mines

again… All because he's chasing some

group or guy that probably disappeared years ago!" She shouted balling her hand into

a fist and slamming it to the wooden frame of her window.

Laura didn't even flinch or move in to see if she was ok, because deep down

she knew it wasn't going to do much, but one things for sure Luna was right, their

father was missing everything that other parents would love to see. Well quite frankly

she knew that he had his own problems to deal with, and he prefer if the two of them

stay out of it.

She pushed these thoughts out of her head, and turned to her sister while leaning

against the wall in the corner of her room.

Luna just stared at the moon, pulling her knees up. She could feel her older sister's

eyes boring into ever inch of her, though she appreciated the concern her sister was

showing, but she did need some space, slowly Luna turned her head to face Laura.

She got the message; Laura made her way towards the bedroom door with her phone

in hand. " Just so you know, I'm taking your phone away for the night, I don't need you

sneaking to make phone calls in the middle of the night. I hope you understand."

" Yeah whatever." Luna replied uncaringly.

Quickly Laura said, " Goodnight," and closed the door, heading towards her

own room.

Luna looked back to reply, but she already left.

Sighing to herself, she got ready for bed, after putting on her pajamas she laid down

on her bed and fell to a deep dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile outside,

A woman in her early 40's stood on a rooftop next door to the Valentine's house.

She called a number and waited.

Luckily someone picked up.

" I just checked and they're alright, yeah I made sure they didn't see me."

" _Good." " Sorry to bother you at this hour, Tifa."_

She nodded. " It's alright, I've been meaning to check on them anyway."

" _Hmm… Alright, I'll contact you later."_

The phone line went dead and Tifa sighed.

' _Just come back to Edge city Vincent, Laura and Luna are alright physically but _

_emotionally, their hurt and probably angry too…Especially Luna...' _

Turning back, Tifa took one last look at the house and leaped from rooftop to rooftop back to the 7th Heaven before it got

too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is a the first chapter of a new story about the Valentine sisters ^^

Though this has nothing to do with the FFVII: NG storyline, totally different plot and

storyline, there will be familiar characters appearing, though I might add new ones

later on {who knows really}

Just a quick heads up, I've lost all inspiration to continue with the FFVII: NG series,

but that doesn't mean I'll stop, I'm just taking a long ( hopefully not too long ) break,

till I get it back, though I have been considering to rewritten New I.D, because in my

opinion it seemed too rushed and has lack off emotion, so I might delete the current

story when the first few chapters are rewritten.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think :)

SAga4000 ^^

And I don't own Final Fantasy VII, but I do own Laura and Luna and other ocs for this story ^^


	3. Visits

Chapter two: Visits

Laura woke up early that morning and made breakfast.

Soon someone knocked on the door. She stopped and went to open it.

" Hey Laura, how are you?" Tifa asked.

" I'm fine." She answered shortly and quickly.

Tifa lowered her head and let out a sigh, then looked up, Laura was inside slowly

making her way to the kitchen.

Tifa stepped inside and sat on the sofa.

She turned to the shelf and saw a picture of a three-year-old Laura standing in

front of her mother as she looked up to her, holding a bundle in her arms which Tifa

no doubt knew was Luna.

Suddenly the sounds of a tray being placed on the table caused her to jump as she

snapped out of her thoughts.

Laura raised an eyebrow to her sudden shock, and sighed.

Gesturing to the tea set, she offered, " Tea?"

Tifa nodded in acceptance " Thank you, Laura."

She got off from the sofa and sat on the dining chair, smiling as Laura poured her a

cup.

" Sugar?" Tifa shook her head to Laura's second offer. " No thank you Laura."

Laura nodded and sat on the other side, across Tifa and poured herself a cup.

" So how have you two been?" Tifa started, trying to have a conversation.

" The rents are high, the kitchen is starting to fall apart, Luna tries to contact our

father who obviously is trying to avoid that at all cost, and there aren't any monsters

that I can currently hunt." Laura explained emotionless while closing her eye and

taking small sips.

" You know I can lend you some money if you need it." Tifa suggested and

offered at the same time while putting her cup down.

" I wouldn't want you to burden yourself over us Aunt Tifa, Luna and I don't need

other people involved in our problems." Laura declined.

" But Laura, you don't have to live in this world depending on yourself to fix things,

sometimes there are things that you can't fix by yourself." Tifa insisted.

" Thank you for your concern, but we'll be alright on our own." Laura finished,

ending the conversation.

Tifa looked at her, dishearted, finishing her tea, she stood up getting ready to leave.

" Well, if you need help then Cloud and I will be there ok, good luck and tell Luna I

said hi."

Laura nodded; Tifa bid her farewell and left to go back to the bar.

Minutes later, Luna came down and let out a big yawn.

Looking down at the table, thinking she heard Tifa and her sister there.

Luna shook her head seeing the table was empty and Laura was back in the kitchen.

She sat on the chair and stared into space for a good ten minutes or so, well until the

familiar smell of boiled eggs, toast, and sausages came from the kitchen to the dining

room/ main room/ living room.

Luna sniffed the wonderful and appetizing aroma and went to the kitchen.

Tiptoeing she lurked down to see the mouth watering food still being cooked by her

sister. She looked around to see if Laura was around, not seeing her anywhere, Luna

reached down a few inches.

Poke.

" Wait for it on the table." Laura caught her.

Luna pouted and went out the kitchen, again stared into space as she waited for

breakfast again.

After another ten minutes Laura came out and Luna helped set the table.

Soon they began eating and Laura watched Luna carefully to see if she was still upset

about last night.

Luna sighed, seeing her sister looking at her cautiously again.

Laura stopped and focused back on eating after Luna gave her a glare and a look

telling her to back off.

" Seriously Laura, you're really starting to creep me out, if you have something to

say then say it instead of holding it back like you always do."

Laura remained silent and just ate her breakfast with eyes closed.

Luna gazed at her and let out a breath.

An hour passed and Laura cleared up, Luna went upstairs quickly, got her bags, went

down the stairs in a rush and waves to Laura as she runs out the door, heading over

quickly to the small baker shop that she works in.


End file.
